


Tomorrow is Another Day

by margrave



Series: Mayfly Sputterings [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margrave/pseuds/margrave
Summary: Yusuf in the aftermath of the movie, furious. Niccolò, calm and always there like the air he need.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Mayfly Sputterings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869157
Comments: 7
Kudos: 375





	Tomorrow is Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All mistakes mine. I wrote this at 1am in the morning, and then didn't look at it for two days. But I finally added two lines to finish this off.

Booker - _**Sebastian**_ fucking them over hurts. And maybe in a decade or two Yusuf won't feel the need to cave the fucker's head in with a battle-axe, though a sabre though the stomach would be more satisfying. But then again Yusuf was a realist and most likely it will take the full hundred years before he could look at Sebastian without wanting to shout and gut him. Sebastian, his fucking brother in arms, the man he at one point thought of as almost a son betrayed him, betrayed them. Got them strapped down to be used as lab rats because some little shit thought they were going to save the fucking world by discovering the secret of their immortality. When in reality all the little pimple faced shit wanted was money. This wasn't their first time around the fucking block. He knew better, they knew better, Sebastian should have fucking known better - it was all about human greed.

"Yusuf, you need to stop thinking about it," Niccolò's arms wound around his waist, his chest against Yusuf's back. And Yusuf settles, feels his whole body, his whole being slowing down. He took a shaky breath and leaned back into the sun of his world. He was so fucking glad that Niccolò was still breathing, that he woke up, and that he chose to stay with him. To share his breath and his warmth once more till they burn out together. 

"I'm not even that angry about the betrayal," Yusuf said as he slowly inhaled Niccolo's scent - sweat, gunpowder and underneath it all, blood. "I'm furious that he was stupid enough to buy into this shit after everything he - we have been through. I'm angry that he chose fucking strangers over us, over his family."

A long sigh from behind him and then Niccolò was slowly turning him around. Yusuf thought about resisting the pull for a split second before letting go, let himself be turned around. Niccolò looked tired, shadows under his bright blue eyes, and mouth tight, but still the most beautiful thing Yusuf had ever seen, and Yusuf had seen Costantiniyya at the height of its glory before its repeated destruction. "I'm not going to say I'm happy at what Book did. Nor am I going to tell you to forgive him now," Niccolò said as he moved his right hand to curve around Yusuf's cheek. "All I'm going to say is that he is our brother and that we love him. He is family." 

Yusuf took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and then let his head bow forward and as always Niccolò met him halfway. Their forehead touching, their breaths mixing with one another, two becoming one, a life with no empty space. "You are too kind. He is not a brother, more like the bastard cousin that everyone hopes would die of alcohol poisoning," said Yusuf with much feeling. Niccolò let out a huff of amusement, and then pulled back to look at Yusuf.

"We will forgive. We are okay. We are all safe," Niccolò said, soft and full of conviction, his Niccolò di Genova, the man whom he has spent a thousand years with and if the universe would allow it hopefully a thousand years more. Yusuf loved this man with every fibre of his being. And as always Niccolò was right - deep beneath the pain and anger Yusuf has enough sympathy for Book, to live this life without someone like Niccolò to share with. But Yusuf also knew that even without Niccolò he would never have betrayed Andy because Andy was family. And his blood boils at the thought of that betrayal. To hurt Andy so that they could cage her, take her apart, for what? For a world that has been running towards destruction since human conception, a world that will figure it out with or without input. To choose their family over strangers that Yusuf couldn't forgive.

"Andy is not," Yusuf said, and Niccolò's face becomes completely blank, his eyes are suddenly like glaciers, so very cold and remote. Yusuf has seen the look often through the centuries, it had been turned towards him when they had first met. It was the look Niccolò used when breaking down a puzzle - taking down an enemy that seemed unconquerable. "Andy is healing," Niccolò said, he gazed into Yusuf's eyes, grounding him in the now. "She is alive, and she still burns strong with her will. Andromache of Scythia rides. We will not do her disservice by not seeing her." A pause as Niccolò moved his hands to touch Yusuf's face, gently moving across his cheeks and coming to a rest on his shoulders. "Sebastian will never see her again in his life. That's enough," Niccolò said, voice full of deep sadness and compassion for a brother that will not be with their family when they inevitably lose them.

And Yusuf let out a sigh, let the fury descend into this stomach, anchor itself in his bones, he has time to let it erode, let it burn till it was dust in the wind. What was important now was Nicky, was Andy – their mother, their sister, their leader, she who carried death who was now slowly dying every second. “She need time, no matter what she thinks. We need to take a holiday, all of us, including the baby,” said Joe, mind slowly searching through the list of places that they have squirreled away through the centuries. Places that they could all rest, and let Nile, so young and yet strong in her convictions, let her become part of them. Weave her into their lives and world, teach her to survive all that she might encounter. “She is so very young,” Nicky said the start of a smile on his lips. “But she is strong and she has already saved us once. She is already an amazing part of our family.” 

And all Joe could do in front of such conviction and love was to lean in, and Nicky as always, met him half way. Time stopped having meaning, he was surrounded by Nicky's warmth, by his smell, their lips met, and Joe wanted nothing more. Let it all wait till tomorrow, like all tomorrows they will greet it together. 

-FIN-


End file.
